Sing : The show must go on
by TheSilverWave
Summary: Life continues one month after the show, buster is preparing a comeback show for nana noodleman while trying to live a normal life. This is my first ever bit of creative writing i’ve ever done (In my life), and the first chapter only took me one hour, so please cut me some slack. New chapter every friday (I will try to anyway).
1. Chapter 1

THE BUMP

It has been one month since the big comeback show and all the stars are now playing their own gigs.

"Just put that down over there" said buster with obvious stress in his voice. Over in the corner of the stage a hippopotamus stage hand trips over a sand bag, crashing through the set.

"Ahh were never going to be ready at this rate" buster shouted as he stormed off in a huff. He stomped down the hall to his office where Mrs Crawly's head was nearly visible through a stack of telephones.

"Good afternoon mr moon how are the preparations for nana noodlemans comeback show coming?" she asked.

"Terribly Mrs Crawly, it's almost impossible to find good help around here but at least your helpful" buster said starting to relax just a little. Just as he said his last word all off the telephone's on Mrs Crawly's desk rang at the same time, this resulted in Mrs Crawly jumping and knocking all the phone's off the desk.

"Gahh that's it I'm going home" buster said in a huff as he stormed off.

Buster had just barged through the foyer doors and was hastily making his way through the main doors, when he bumped into someone so hard all he saw was a flash of red as he tumbled to the floor.

Buster slowly opened his eyes in a daze and as he did the only thing he could see was two beautiful blue eyes looking at him in shock.

"Wow, Mr moon I know we haven't spoken since the show but that no reason to jump on me" said a familiar voice.

"Oh my, ash I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just..." he said with a start.

"It's fine but would you mind getting off of me, this is a new dress?" ash said calmly.

Buster blushed bright red, he just realised they had been lying on top of each other, in the middle of a crowded street for the past minute with their faces just millimetres apart.

Buster got up then gave ash his hand to help her up he couldn't help but stare, she looked amazing she was wearing a bright red sparkly dress and sequinned heel's.

"H, He, Hello Mr moon" ash was waving her hand in his face he had just been standing there staring at her, he had a thing for her since he saw her come on stage last month.

"I am so sorry ash I didn't mean to it's just... you look... your just... wow, you look beautiful." He stammered.

Ash blushed and smiled, "Thanks mr moon you look quite handsome too, I was actually on my way to see you."

" Thank you, you know you can just call me buster, and what is it I can help you with?" He replied with such bright red cheeks you'd think he was on fire.

"Well, I was planning on getting the group back together and doing a new show and I wanted to talk to you about using the theater. I know you have a phone number for booking the theater but I thought it would be nice to talk in person." Ash said very exitedly, she hadn't noticed she was fiddling with her spikes which made her look nervous.

Buster was staring at her again but he snapped out of it when she finished talking, he then had an idea.

"That sounds great, I'm very busy at the moment though with nana noodlemans comeback show, bu..." he was saying before he got interrupted.

"Ohh that's a real shame, when are you next free for an appointment?" Ash said with some sadness in her voice.

" Well I don't actually have any free Calander space until next month, but if you don't mind having the meeting out of the office I'm free tonight, I have a table booked at the pandas chinese restaurant?" After he was finished talking he smiled warmly as he looked ash in the eye's.

Ash replied blushing but with a slight smirk "Mr moon, uh ah, I mean buster are you asking me on a date?" She said cheerfully.

Buster shuddered " I,uh, No but Uhh if I did would that be a Ehh problem?" He replied sweating and extremely nervous.

Ash looked at him with a beaming smile " No of course not, in fact I've been waiting a month for you to ask me on a date. I noticed the way you looked at me during the show and I've had a thing for you since then!" She said going bright red.

Buster also went red again for the tenth time in 10 minutes "wow I had no idea you felt the same way I do, I guess it's a date then!"He replied with a big smile.

Ash leaned in and kissed buster on the cheek " I will see you tonight then, see you later." She said as she walked off almost in a skip.

Buster was still standing there in shock, even after she was out of sight, did that really happen?, did he really just get a date with his ultimate crush?, did she really just kiss him?.


	2. Chapter 2

THE PREPARATION

Buster was still in shock when he arrived at his apartment, as he shut his front door he suddenly snapped.

"Oh lord, I need to have a shower, decide on a suit, pick a cologne, AHH SO MUCH TO DO" he shouted in terror, the whole time he was fumbling taking his jacket off while running to the bathroom.

He reached the bathroom and face planted into a locked door. "OWW! Who's in there?, I'm in a hurry." Buster shouted in a mix of desperation and anger.

"Sorry buster, I'll be out in twenty I'm just having a shower before i visit my dad tomorrow. And thanks again for letting me stay here." shouted a popular gorilla's voice through running water.

Buster suddenly started freaking out "Johnny, I need to have a shower and be gone in one hour I can't wait twenty minutes! I'm going to be late for my date!"

" You do remember that your master bedroom has an on suite bathroom? Right?" Johnny shouted through the loud running water.

Buster slapped his forehead he felt like a complete idiot, but this date had his mind all over the place.

He knew how he felt for ash but what if he messed this up, he needs to get this right, this is the girl of his dreams.

By this point buster had started running the shower and was just getting in.

'She has to like me though' he thought to himself.

'She said she had been waiting for me to ask her out so she must like me'

'Unless she just wants me on her side to bribe me to let her use the theater'

'But she knows I would let her use the theater if she just asks'

He kept running these different thoughts through his mind the whole time he was in the shower.

Buster jumped out the shower and walked over to his walk in wardrobe, now he had to pick a suit.

Buster started going through all of his suits "Too bright, Too yellow, Too business-like, Too purple, ah perfect."

He pulled out a white tuxedo with black highlights, but then he thought. 'But what if she doesn't dress up, then I will look stupid, NO, of course she will dress up she was wearing a beautiful red dress in public earlier.'

He put the tuxedo on then went back to the bathroom to pick a cologne, then again started thinking 'this one is to strong, but it smells nice, but what if she likes a different smell'.

Buster just decided that it would be better to smell nice than to not smell of anything, he sprayed it on then walked into the front room where Johnny was watching a movie.

Johnny heard him walk in and turned to look at him, "wow whoever she is, she must be important you look like you should be on a red carpet" Johnny said looking a little surprised.

"Why'd you say that, I'm wearing the same thing I'd use on any date, oh no I've tried to hard, maybe I should wear a different suit, or different shoes, or diff..." buster started freaking out but was interrupted by Johnny.

"Look it's fine, you look fine calm down jeez your going to have a heart attack, now when are you picking her up?" Johnny said trying to calm buster down, but with these words buster started freaking out even more.

Busters face suddenly changed from stressed to terrified, " OHH NO, I didn't arrange to pick her up I just told her where we're eating, should I go pick her up now or meet her at the restaurant or... AHH I'VE RUINED THE NIGHT!!!!"

With these words buster went into full meltdown running around shouting at himself, Johnny just stepped back with no idea how to help his freind.

Suddenly the doorbell started ringing, buster and Johnny looked at eachother.

Buster spoke first,

"Are you expecting anyone"

"No are you"

"Of course not I'm going out in ..."

Buster looked at the clock and realised he was 10 minutes late after all his stressing out, during this time Johnny had made his way to the door and had started opening it.

Johnny's jaw dropped when he opened the door, when buster looked over at the door he suddenly felt calm and happy for the first time all evening.

Standing in the door was Ash in the most beautiful purple dress you can imagine with matching shoe's and headband.

"You never said your date was with ASH" Johnny exclaimed in clear shock.

"I thought I did tell you, and anyway the person I fall in love with is nothing to do with you" buster said getting protective but he then suddenly realised what he said and went bright red, as did Ash in the doorway.

"Alright calm down I did mean anything by it, anyway have a good night." Johnny said as buster walked out the door grabbing his coat off the hook.

Johnny shut the door behind a very awkward looking buster and ash.


End file.
